Forgive Me
by YunJae Paradise
Summary: "Penderitaan dan siksaan yang kau alami belum cukup untuk mengobati lukaku, ingin rasanya aku merantaimu agar kau tahu kalau kau hanya untukku Yun, bahkan ingin rasanya aku mengulitimu hidup-hidup karena tubuhmu sudah ternoda oleh tubuh yeoja itu Yun." ...YunJae


_**Tittle : **__**Forgive me**_

_**Author : **__**Metha Sari & **__**NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Romance? Family?**__**Angst?**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**_

_**Cast : **__**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Hyunno (untuk keperluan, marga disesuaikan).**___

_**Disclaimer: :**__**Mereka milik individu masing-masing, Cerita dan Jung Hyunno milik Metha & Yuuki**_

_**Warning : Author masih**____**butuh**____**banyak**____**belajar. **__**Kesalahan**____**ejaan**____**dan**____**pemilihan kata harap**____**dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Alur**____**ngebut.**__**Bash dan**__** Flamer di tolak, saran dan masukan membangun diterima selama menggunakan bahasa yang sopan, tidak kasar dan tidak mengandung unsur sara.**_

**.**

**.**

**Pastikan baca warningnya!**

**Happy Read ^_^**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"_Umma_, _Hyung_ mengambil jatah makanku!" teriak Jung Hyunno, putra bungsu keluarga Jung yang sekarang berumur 13 tahun mengadukan kelakuan kakaknya Jung Changmin, yang berusia 18 tahun pada sang Umma.

"Minnie, berhenti menggangu adikmu!" tegur Jaejoong kepada Changmin.

"Tapi Umma, Minnie masih lapar..." ucap Changmin sembari mengambil roti bakar Hyunno.

"HUWEEEEEE Umma... Minnie Hyung jahat!" tangis Hyunno.

"Minnie _Umma_ bilang berhen..."

"Pagi semua..." ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika suaminya, Jung Yunho menyapa mereka.

Suasana pagi yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening begitu saja, sepertinya kehadiran Yunholah yang membuat suasana menjadi seperti itu.

.

**Jung Yunho POV**

Aku tersenyum mendengar teriakan kedua anak dan istriku dipagi hari seperti ini, suasana yang sangat menyenangkan dan terasa hangat. Aku memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka.

"Pagi semua" sapaku.

Tetapi suasana mendadak menjadi hening karena kehadiranku, aku merasa bersalah sudah menggangu ketenangan mereka. Aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan keluargaku, dan menikmati suasana sarapan yang hangat.

"Hyunno, Minnie... cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Setelah itu berangkatlah sekolah"

Jaejoong menegur anak kami agar mempercepat sarapan mereka, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dikursinya dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan menegurku, seolah-olah aku ini adalah makhluk tak kasat mata yang tak terlihat.

"Hah..." aku hanya dapat menghela nafasku dan mengambil sendiri sarapanku.

Setelah selesai sarapan, seperti biasa Jaejoong menuju taman bunga dibelakang mansion kami. Dia sangat menyukai bunga lili sehingga dia menanam dan memeliharanya, aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, dia tersenyum sembari menyiram tanaman kesukaannya.

Aku merindukan senyuman itu, senyuman indah yang selalu terukir untukku kini menghilang karena kesalahanku.

.

**Flashback**

**Author POV**

_Doe eyes_ indah itu menetap nanar pemandangan didepannya, malam itu dia baru pulang bersama kedua anaknya dari acara jalan-jalan mereka. Tapi ketika hendak memasuki kamarnya, dia menyaksikan suaminya Jung Yunho sedang bercumbu bersama sekretarisnya Jung Jessica.

Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Changmin dan Hyunno yang hendak menyusul _Umma_nya kekamarpun menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Brakkkkkk

Suara pintu yang dibanting menyadarkan Yunho, dia segera mendorong sekretarisnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Sica, berani-beraninya kau masuk kekamarku dan menciumku. Kau lihat, _Boo_jae pasti kecewa padaku." bentaknya pada Jessica.

"Tapi Yun, aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?" ungkap Jessica.

"DIAM!" yunho menarik nafasnya, "Sekarang pergi dari rumahku! Kau ku pecat! Perlu kuingatkan juga kalau aku hanya mencintai istriku, Jung Jaejoong!" setelah itu Jessica pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung dengan perasaan yang hancur.

**.**

**.**

"_Boo_..." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong diruang keluarga.

"_Wae_ Yun...hiks... hiks, _wae_?" isak Jaejoong ketika Yunho menghampirinya.

"_Boo_jae maafkan aku, kau salah paham..." Yunho berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tidak Yun, apa yang kau lakukan sungguh membuatku kecewa. Sungguh..."

"Jae kau tahu kan kalau Jessica memang selalu berusaha menggodaku dan..."

"Dan bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memecatnya dari dulu, tapi kenapa kau masih memperkerjakannya. Aku membencimu Yun!Jangan pernah lagi menyentuhku karena aku kecewa padamu!" setelah berkata seperti itu jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho.

Dua orang _namja_ menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya, mereka tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi. Jujur saja, mereka juga kecewa kepada _appa_ mereka yang telah mencumbu seorang _yeoja_ dikamar orangtuanya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu kehidupan Yunho mulai berubah, Jaejoong dan kedua buah hatinya seolah mengabaikannya dan sangat membencinya.

**Flaskback End**

.

.

Yunho tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat semua itu, andai saja waktu itu dirinya bisa sedikit lebih tegas pada Jessica dan menuruti keinginan istrinya untuk memecat yeoja itu, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Dia pasti dapat memeluk dan mencium kembali aroma tubuh istrinya yang selalu memabukkan itu, dia pasti juga bisa bercengkrama bersama kedua buah hatinya Jung Changmin dan Jung Hyunno.

Kata andai dan andai selalu berputar di dalam tempurung kepalanya. sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana mendapatkan maaf dari istri dan anaknya.

Krieeet

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, yah semenjak kejadian itu Jaejoong memilih tidur dikamar yang terpisah dari Yunho. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit mengingat semua kejadian itu.

"_Boo_ apa kau sudah tidur?" Yunho mendekati ranjang dan duduk dilantai disamping ranjang istrinya.

"Keluarlah, jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Jaejoong dengan dingin.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memaafkanku Jae, tidakkah cukup penderitaan dan siksaan yang aku alami selama satu tahun ini. Bisakah kau melupakan kejadian setahun yang lalu dan kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

"Tidak!" tegas Jaejoong

"_Boo_ aku mohon, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan penderitaan dan siksaan yang kau berikan. Kumohon _Boo forgive me_" mohon yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Penderitaan dan siksaan yang kau alami belum cukup untuk mengobati lukaku, ingin rasanya aku merantaimu agar kau tahu kalau kau hanya untukku Yun, bahkan ingin rasanya aku mengulitimu hidup-hidup karena tubuhmu sudah ternoda oleh tubuh _yeoja_ itu Yun." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba saja menderanya.

"_Boo_"

"Haruskah aku melakukan semua itu agar kau sadar apa dan bagaimana posisimu Yun? Kau seorang suami dan juga seorang ayah tapi kau sungguh mengecewakan kami. Aku harus bagaimana lagi?!"

"Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan _Boo_, rantai aku dan kuliti aku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkan aku, _Boo_. Aku rela bahkan jika kau membunuhku sekalipun, aku rela asal kau memaafkanku. Ku mohon..." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Minta maaflah pada anak-anak, jika mereka memaafkanmu maka aku juga akan memaafkanmu..." ujar Jaejoong.

Setelah perbincangan itu, Yunho kembali kekamarnya karena bagaimanapun juga Jejoong masih butuh waktu untuk menata hatinya kembali. Tinggal meyakinkan Changmin dan Hyunno, maka Jaejoong akan memaafkannya.

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu adalah hari dimana Yunho memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berbicara kapada Hyunno dan Changmin, Yunho tahu jika keduanya pasti sangat kecewa padanya tapi bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan maaf dari keluarga kecilnya.

"Hyunno, Changmin..." pnggil Yunho kepada kedua anaknya.

"Hm..." dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman.

Saat ini mereka berada diruang TV, sedangkan Jaejoong berada didapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Ada yang ingin _Appa_ bicarakan." ungkap Yunho.

"Bicara saja!" jawab Changmin dengan dingin.

"Dengar, _Appa_ ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian. _Appa_ tahu jika _Appa_ salah, tapi sungguh kalian salah paham..." jelasnya.

"Berikan kami alasan untuk memaafkanmu, Tuan Jung!" sinis Hyunno, hei sadarlah Hyunno kau juga seorang Jung.

"Malam itu Jessica datang kerumah tanpa pengetahuan _Appa_, dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan mencium _Appa_. Setelah itu kalian dan _Umma_ kalian kembali." Jelas Yunho.

"Berarti jika kami tidak kembali maka akan ada kejadian yang lebih membuat _Umma_kami terluka?" timpal Changmin.

"Minnie, Hyunno... _Appa_ mohon maafkan _Appane_, semalam _Appa_dan _Umma_ kalian sudah berbicara._Umma_ hanya akan memaafkan _Appa_ jika kalian juga memaafkan _Appa._"

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Hyunno tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, _Appa_ berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahan _Appa_. _Appa_ ingin kita memulainya dari awal" ucap yunho yakin.

Changmin dan Hyunno saling berpandang sejenak seolah pikiran mereka sama untuk memaafkan atau tidak.

"Apakah jika kami memafkan _Appa_ maka _Appa_ berjanji tidak akan menyakiti _Umma_ lagi?" tanya Hyunno

"_Ne_."

"Apakah _Appa_ tidak akan mengecewakan kami lagi?" kali ini Changmin yang bertanya.

"Pasti."

"Apakah _Appa_ akan menuruti semua permintaan kami?" tanya Hyunno

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu maukah _Appa_ mengajak aku, Hyunno dan _Umma_ untuk berlibur dan membuktikan kesungguhan _Appa_ kepada kami jika _Appa_ pantas untuk dimaafkan?"

"Akan appa lakukan" ucap Yunho

"Baiklah klau begitu _Appa_ dimaafkan, bukan begitu Unno?"

"_Ne Hyung_..."

Yunho tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk keduanya dengan erat, sedangkan Jaejoong yang menyaksikan itu semua juga ikut tersenyum. Dia juga memutuskan akan memaafkan Yunho karena Changmin dan Hyunno juga sudah memaafkannya.

Jaejoongmenghampiri ketiganya, tak lupa diletakkannya gelas minuman yang sudah disiapkannya diatas meja di ruang TV, "Kalian melupakanku." ujarnya.

"_Umma_/_Boo_" jawab Yunho dan anaknya bersamaan.

"Kemarilah _Boo_, aku ingin memeluk kalian"

Jaejoongpun membalas pelukan Yunho, pelukan yang selalu menenangkannya dan memberikan kenyamanan baginya dan juga kedua anaknya.

"_Gomawo Boo_ kalian sudah memaafkanku. _Saranghae_..." Yunho mengecup puncak kepla Jaejoong.

"_Nado_..." balas Jaejoong.

.

.

**END**


End file.
